Hija de dragones
by EngelTamii
Summary: Summary: Que es lo que hubiera pasado si Estoico no hubiera muerto y en realidad solo su corazón se detuvo, que en su intento por regresar a su aldea con su familia le pide ayuda a una total desconocida... ¿Sera una ayuda o una desgracias?.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Que es lo que hubiera pasado si Estoico no hubiera muerto y en realidad solo su corazón se detuvo, que en su intento por regresar a su aldea con su familia le pide ayuda a una total desconocida... Una ayuda que tendrá beneficios o consecuencias._

* * *

 ** _Antes que nada, es la primera vez que escribo sobre este tema, estoy abierta a las criticas constructivas... Perdonen si parece desordenado, estaba demasiado confundida porque no sabia como expresarme prometo mejorar._**

 ** _Aclaraciones: "_ Como entrenar a tu dragón" o "How to Train Your Dragon" no me pertenecen, tampoco los personajes si no a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

 **Esta historia se basa después de la segunda película...**

* * *

 _ **Hija de dragones.**_

La tarea era sencilla, solo tenía que llevar al hombre a su hogar e irme pero ahora que me ponía a pensar realmente había pasado mucho tiempo desde que pise una isla vikinga, sinceramente no estoy segura si eran años o meses, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que el sol estaba por ocultarse; me obligue a recordar que solo hacia esto para ayudar a esa persona que ahora se decía mi amigo, un gran amigo si me dejan aclararlo… Por lo menos es el doble que yo a los lados y ni se diga de la edad, ahora estaba volando detrás de él , ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar al lugar al cual llamaba hogar aunque parecía estar desesperado por llegar.

—Oye… no quiero parecer molesta ni nada por el estilo pero, ¿no has pensado en que dirán cuando te vean?.

No me contesto, como era de esperarse, le hacia esa pregunta porque el me había comentado que lo dieron por muerto por un ataque, eso explicaba porque cuando lo encontré se veía de esa manera tan deplorable y moribundo, estaba lleno de ceniza, la mayor parte de su ropa estaba quemada, en su abdomen tenia una horrible cicatriz mal cuidada. El tardo unos meses en reaccionar, meses en los cuales su vida dependía de la voluntad de Odín… No pronuncio palabra alguna durante todo el trayecto y aunque estaba acostumbrada al silencio, tenía tantas preguntas que sentía que se atoraban en mi garganta; quería preguntarle cual era su nombre, que edad tenia y cosas de ese estilo: es que casi no lo conocía y aun asi quería ayudarlo en todo lo que podía…Esa era la misma razón por la cual estaba pisando tierra de vikingos a esta hora de la noche ya que en el día nos podrían encontrar y contra cualquier pensamiento que otra persona podría tener aun no estaba listo para ver a su recién familia reunida.

—Me quedare aquí en la orilla de la playa, ya sabes que hacer si me necesitas.

Me recargue en mi dragón mientras le hacia cariño para calmarlo, hacia suficiente con estar en esa playa como para ir por sus calles reviviendo antiguos recuerdos de mi niñez, lo observe caminar por la playa con melancolía en su mirada mezclada con alegría por volver a estar ahí, parecía niño pequeño, lo cual parecía casi imposible ya que Estoico parecía ser un vikingo grande, gordo y al parecer con un físico poderoso, su complexión seguía siendo la de alguien muy musculoso, solo que ahora resaltaba un poco menos por el tiempo que paso sin moverse para y su barba parecía ser mas larga de lo normal, si definitivamente el tenia prisa por ver a su familia. 

* * *

**Esto a sido todo, no se si continuarlo o dejarlo ahí... seré enormemente feliz si me dejan un pequeño review.**

**Se despide su amiga Bloody Angel96.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Empecemos, pero antes quiero agradecer a Dly y hikari heartsong por los reviews, se que no son muchos pero eso los agradezco de corazón, ahora sin más preámbulo con ustedes el segundo capítulo.**

 **Aclaraciones: Como entrenar a tu dragón o "How to Train Your Dragon" no me pertenecen, tampoco los personajes, si no a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **Hija de dragones.**

Capítulo 1: ¡Estas vivo!.

El tiempo había pasado de minutos paso a horas, lo que parecía una tarea sencilla se complicó de sobremanera al momento que no vi ni una señal de parte de el para saber si estaba bien como habíamos acordado, solo tenia que encender una chimenea o ya como ultimo recurso salir y decirme que todo había quedado bien... Pero no, todo se complico cuando escuche el rugido de un dragón, pero no era un dragón cualquiera, no señor, el rugido era de una furia nocturna provocando que toda la sangre que tenia se fuera hasta mis pies, me monte en Stella (el nombre de mi dragón) y salimos volando hacia donde escuchamos el rugido. Al llegar abri las dos puertas enormes de madera, parecía una sala de reuniones estaba casi todo oscuro si no fuera por las antorchas asi que sin pensarlo entramos y descendimos en seguida.

—¡Deténganse! — Me quede callada al ver que me había equivocado totalmente de escena. —¿Qué …rayos?.

Fue todo lo que alcance a decir, estaba en medio de un furia nocturna, un vikingo y Estoico; no lograba entender que estaba pasando así que solo me quede viendo al vikingo más grande para que me explicara.

—Papá, ¿quién es ella?— Me señalo mientras trataba de calmar al dragón de color negro. —Calma Chimuelo, no la ataques— Había puesto su mano en su hocico tratando de que deje de gruñirme.

Alce la ceja a más no poder, a parte que me estaba señalando creía que su "Chimuelo" podría hacerme daño, estaba enojada con el vikingo al cual había conocido y ayudado para que llegara con su familia, definitivamente esto no era parte del trato, mi dragón de color totalmente opuesto al del chico, se había colocado enfrente de mi para protegerme de aquel intento de ataque.

—Hijo, ella es Luna….Luna él es mi hijo Hipo y Chimuelo.

El solo levanto la mano en un intento de saludarme, parecía que no había podido dormir, ni comer bien en los últimos días, sus ojos de color verde tenían ojeras, su cabello caoba rojizo parecía estar más desordenado de lo normal, lo cual le daba un toque más rebelde…espera, negué con mi cabeza lentamente al darme cuenta que le estaba prestando más atención de la debida, me cruce de brazos y di una vuelta para quedar enfrente de Estoico quien estaba a lado de quien yo presumo, debía ser su esposa.

—Valka, ella es quien me curo y me trajo hasta aquí.

Valka se acercó a mi sin previo aviso, me abrazo como si quisiera decirme un montón de cosas y las palabras se le quedaran atoradas en la garganta, solo alcanzo a decir entrecortado un "Gracias"… por alguna razón ese abrazo, me puso a pensar si asi se sentía el abrazo de una madre, como si quisieran pegar todas las partes rotas de tu alma y algunas que ni siquiera sabias que tenías hasta ese momento. No quise darle más tiempo a ese contacto asi que lo único que pude hacer era aclararme la garganta e inmediatamente ella me soltó.

—Es una bonita reunión familiar, pero eso no me explica porque el rugido y agradecería que calmaras a tu dragón...

No quería sonar grosera, sin embargo ese abrazo me había hecho sentir esos sentimientos que no sabía que tenía hacia los vikingos y mucho menos hacia mis padres, me acerque a Stella mientras le hacia cariño.

—Yo te explicare. —Habia comentado Estoico mientras se sentaba a lado de Valka abrazándola por la cintura mientras hacia un gesto con los ojos para que Hipo y Chimuelo se sentaran cerca de donde estaba, se le notaba que extrañaba a su familia así que solo asentí con la cabeza.

—Después de que te deje en la playa, empecé a caminar hacia mi hogar… Estaba tan nervioso por no saber que decir que me desvié un poco y me dirigí a la sala donde estas ahora, la usamos para tomar decisiones o para comer después de un entrenamiento. —Suspiro algo pesado mientras pensaba en lo siguiente que iba a decir. — No espere encontrarlos aquí, no supe que decir asi que me quede quieto y callado…

—Se podría decir que no creímos volver a verte, te vimos tendido en el suelo… es más hasta te hicimos el funeral, no nos puedes culpar por no creer la imagen que nuestros ojos proyectaban. —Esta vez la que hablo era Valka, estaba abrazando a su pareja como si creyera que si lo llegara a soltar se iría de nuevo.

Hipo no decía nada, tenía los brazos cruzados mientras que a su lado estaba Chimuelo, tenia la vista fija en Stella, como si tratara de adivinar o descifrar que dragón era sin saber que no lo podría averiguar, ya que su raza no estaba en el libro de los dragones que ellos tenían según lo que "Estoico el Vasto" me había comentado un mes después de que lo encontré. Asentí con la cabeza ante el relato que me estaban diciendo, no quería parecer grosera aunque la verdad solo deseaba irme de ese lugar, pues no me sentía cómoda en ese ámbito familiar.

—Después de eso, solo pude correr a abrazarlos y decirles que estaba en casa… Aunque si soy de todo honesto, no me podía sentir mas agradecido con los dioses por traerme de regreso con ellos; me interrogaron como había sobrevivido y como llegue hasta aquí.

Fue en ese momento que el Chimuelo soltó un gran rugido de felicidad, entendí que había malinterpretado aquel sonido asi que solo atine a bajar la cabeza avergonzada por mi intromisión.

—Lo lamento al parecer yo me equivoque, creí que estaba en peligro y no en una reunión tan amena. —Estaba jugando con mis dedos tratando de calmarme para encontrar una manera para salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible. —Saben… se hace tarde y yo tengo que irme pronto si no quiero congelarme, vamos Stella.

Estaba a punto de montarme en mi dragón cuando escuche la voz de Hipo, tuve que respirar profundo para no irme de una manera tan brusca como mi interior gritaba que lo hiciera sin embargo termine de subirme para mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué te paso en la espalda?, err…bueno no te lo tomes a mal solo que todas esas cicatrices llaman la atención. —Alzo los hombros mientras parecía tener una conversación visual con sus padres. —Sabes, ya que trajiste a mi padre hasta aquí lo menos que podemos hacer por ti es ofrecerte que te quedes esta noche.

—No es algo que te incumba Hipo, gracias mañana partiremos temprano para no molestar.

Me vi tentada a rechazar la oferta pero eso no hubiera sido sensato de mi parte, empezaba a hacer frio y no iba a arriesgar a mi única amiga a la intemperie, asentí con la cabeza lentamente mientras que Stella caminaba hacia un punto lejano de aquel extraño sitio, cerré los ojos perdiéndome en los recuerdos que gracias al chico de ojos verdes ahora estaban en mi mente parecía que mi compañera se había dado cuenta de eso pues al momento que me acosté a un lado de ella me tapo con su ala como si colocara un letrero que decía "No molestar o terminara quemado".

* * *

 **No olviden dejar comentarios, en verdad que me hicieron muy feliz *-*... eso es todo y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Se despide su amiga, Bloody Angel96.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí tenemos otro capítulo, lamento haber tardado tanto es que eh estado enferma y en cama, ahora quiero agradecer por sus reviews son poquitos pero con eso me basta porque me animan a seguir… hikari heartsong muchas gracias y se va a poner mejor, Guest iba a ser sorpresa pero en este capítulo salen todos los demás jeje y Guest gracias espero que este capítulo también le agrade.**

 **Este capítulo tendrá un punto de vista fuera de Luna y Stella, ya saben, desde un narrador exterior.**

 **Aclaraciones: Como entrenar a tu dragón o "How to Train Your Dragon" no me pertenecen, tampoco los personajes, si no a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

 **Hija de dragones.**

Capitulo Dos: ¿¡Quién rayos es ella?!

A la mañana siguiente Hipo se dirigió a la sala de reuniones, solo para poder apreciar que los cuerpos que ayer descansaban sobre el suelo ya no estaban, era como si lo vivido ayer en la noche solo hubiera sido un sueño… A decir verdad le costó bastante trabajo despertar al amanecer ya que no quería abrir los ojos y no encontrarse con su padre, se armo de valor para preguntarle a cierto vikingo que se acababa de unir a la tribu de Gamberros Peludos después de la pelea contra Drago Manodura.

—Eret, ¿has visto a mi padre?... — pregunto con cierto temor en su voz, ya que no quería que le contestaran que estaba loco y que el ex-jefe de la aldea estaba muerto.

—Asi que es cierto, Estoico sobrevivió y ayer vino hasta aquí… seguramente querrá su dragón de vuelta. —Se rasco detrás de la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa para alivio de Hipo— Pero no, no lo eh visto seguramente esta dando vueltas por la aldea, ya sabes… saludando a todos de nuevo.

El oji-verde solo alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza, se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la Academia de Dragones donde todos los demás lo estarían esperando para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas respecto a los rumores que estaban ahora corriendo por toda la aldea, se subió a Chimuelo para poder ir con sus amigos mientras pensaba en cómo les explicaría que su padre pudo sobrevivir a un ataque directo.

—¡Dejen de estarse peleando!, no es momento para eso. —Su voz sonó un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido pero es que en el momento que cruzo las puertas de la academia, Brutacio y Brutilda estaban peleando sobre quien de los dos era más ruidoso.

Patán estaba en una esquina con los brazos cruzados y recargado en Dientepúa, si le prestabas la atención suficiente podías apreciar como movía los labios sutilmente, todo esto lo hacía para que no se notara que estaba hablando con su dragón pese que a este no le podía contestar, cuando se dio cuenta que Hipo había llegado se acercó a los demás regresando a su fase "Soy rudo", Patapez solo negaba con la cabeza divertido al ver como su compañero y amigo cambiaba de actitud para poder impresionar a Brutilda.

—Basta, ahora lo único importante es que Hipo ya esta aquí y puede decirnos si es cierto lo que se está diciendo en la aldea. —Esta vez hablo Astrid mientras se acercaba a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla frente a todos, aunque esto no era nada nuevo para ellos aún se sorprendían de las muestras de afecto de la rubia para con su novio.

— Bueno… la verdad es que la historia es un poco larga, asi que si la desean escuchar creo que lo mejor sería que estén callados y en silencio. —Volteo a ver a los gemelos con una mueca en su rostro como si tratara de decir "Si les hablo a ustedes", siguió hablando una vez que todos hicieron un circulo alrededor de el con todo y sus compañeros dragones. — Esta bien, esta bien ustedes merecen saber la verdad después de todo ustedes también ayudaron con la batalla…

Después de que Hipo explicara todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, como su padre llego a la sala de reuniones, como Chimuelo había reaccionado, las pláticas, la comida también sobre Luna y su dragón Stella ante la mención de la chica Astrid se levantó con el cejo fruncido, caminaba erráticamente mientras maldecía por lo bajo: Todos la observaban con una ceja alzada, trataban de evitar cruzar una palabra con ella mientras duraba su discusión interior, cuando empezó a calmarse Patapez se animó a hablar ante la mirada escéptica de los demás.

—¿Por qué te pones así, Astrid?, yo tengo curiosidad respecto a su dragón… su descripción no queda con ningún dragón de los que teníamos en el libro, ¿verdad  
Gorgontúa?. —Alzo los hombros sin dejar de hacerle cariño a su Gronckle, trataba de creerle a su compañero pero al describir tal dragón parecía una total locura por lo cual se guardó sus comentarios, al llegar a su casa escribiría esas características junto con el emblema que según el merecería dicho dragón, en caso de existir pero por ahora permanecería tranquilo.

—¡¿Qué por qué me pongo así?!, es que acaso olvidaron lo que paso con Heather. —Abrazo de una manera poco natural a su dragón tratando de calmarse, aun no le caí bien aquella pelinegra y mucho menos ahora que sabía que la única persona con quien podía hablar abiertamente era Hipo.

—No será que sigues molesta porque se llevo a Tormenta. — Esta vez el que había hablado era Brutacio, esta vez tenia un toque de burla en su voz mientras chocaba el casco con su hermana gemela.

—Si, después de todo ella solo quería salvar a su familia. —Brutilda estaba hablando mientras trataba de acomodarse el yelmo, ya que le estaba tapando la vista.

Astrid volvió a fruncir el ceño, mientras trataba de controlar sus ganas de pegarles en la cabeza con su bota para que se callaran sin embargo sus palizas mentales fueron calladas por la risa de Patán lo que provoco que regresara a su punto inicial, se acerco a Hipo tomándolo de su chaleco y lo acerco a ella, bajando el tono de su voz lo más que podía, no quería ser escuchada por alguien más que no fuera su novio, pues ella era Astrid Hofferson y no aceptaría libremente que estaba furiosa por los detalles que había dado Hipo para solo haberla visto una hora, según él.

—A todo esto, ¿quién rayos es Luna y que es de ti?.

* * *

 **Bueno, se que existen algunas faltas de ortografía más que nada respecto a los puntos y comas, estoy en proceso de mejorar asi que por favor ténganme paciencia… La verdad debo admitir que tengo un poco de problemas con los nombres de os dragones ya que cada cosa que sale les ponen un nombre similar pero distinto, asi que los pondré como sale en HTYD, ya saben para que no exista muchos problemas, espero la verdad que les guste este capítulo… Me cuesta un poco sacar las personalidades de los demás sin embargo no me rindo y eh aquí el resultado.**

 **Son libres de escribir críticas constructivas, reviews y hasta preguntas después de todo son gratis y no cuestan más que unos minutos, eso es todo espero que les guste y espero poder escribir el siguiente capítulo más pronto de lo que creen.**

 **Se despide de ustedes su amiga Bloody Angel96.**


End file.
